


Coupable prière

by malurette



Category: Les petites filles modèles
Genre: F/F, Gen, Married Characters, Possessive Behavior, Prayer, Short One Shot, Unrequited, je ruine vos souvenirs d'enfance, may or may not be adultery, widows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le secret de ses prières, la pieuse Veuve de Fleurville a parfois des pensées bien peu chrétiennes concernant sa si chère amie, Mme de Rosbourg...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coupable prière

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Coupable prière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les petites filles modèles  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mme de Fleurville ; Mme de Fleurville/Mme de Rosbourg  (les mamans de Camille et Madeleine et de Marguerite)  
>  **Genre :** amoureux/malheureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la Comtesse de Ségur, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Oh non.
> 
> **Avertissement :** Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de pouiller *tout* et n'importe quoi... mais presque.  
>  **Thèmes :** "ne reviens pas" + contrainte accessoire "angst" pour 31_jours (21 août '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Chaque soir avant de se coucher, Mme de Fleurville dit ses prières avec ferveur. Elle remercie le Seigneur pour ses deux adorables fillettes et prie pour que sa chère amie, Mme de Rosbourg, reste à jamais auprès d’elle.  
Quand celle-ci a souffert dans la journée d’un accès de mélancolie, se languissant de son mari disparu, elle prie pour qu’enfin, elle trouve le repos dans son amitié.

Et bien malgré elle, des pensées bien peu chrétiennes lui échappent. Oh, non, elle ne prie pas que _La Sibylle_ se soit abîmée en mer avec tout son équipage, disparus à jamais, _non_ , elle n’en serait jamais capable !  
Mais souvent, elle s’adresse en pensée au Capitaine de Rosbourg : que son bateau ait fait naufrage, au bord d’une terre lointaine, et qu’il oublie sa femme et sa fille dans les bras des sauvages !

Car après tout, les hommes ne sont bons qu’à ça. Courir les jupons et oublier les vœux prononcés, même devant l’autel.  
(Ses enfants ne sauront jamais, jamais, que la seule bonne qu’elle ait jamais renvoyée, l’a été parce qu’elle l’avait trouvée dans le lit de son mari. Elles sauront encore moins qu’elle l’avait fait par jalousie. Elle-même ne sait même plus duquel des deux elle était si jalouse pour ainsi s’emporter.)

Mais une amie n’est pas une bonne. Mme de Rosbourg est libre de partir un jour, de trouver un nouveau père à sa petite Marguerite, et de l’oublier, elle qui l’aime tant.

M. de Rosbourg, s’il est en vie, est capable de revenir un jour chercher ce qui lui est dû, et arracher sa femme à sa tendresse.  
Mme de Fleurville prie pour que ce jour n’arrive jamais.


End file.
